


The Storm

by xXAnaloceitXx



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Vampire Virgil, thunder storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Relationships: LAMP - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSerpentGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Supernatural Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053263) by [TheSerpentGamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer). 



It had been a few months since they had learned that Virgil was a vampire. Things continued like normal with only minor changes. Making sure Virgil was fed and that he was able to get blood when he was running low. Reassuring him when his anxiety over them knowing acted up. They had even moved into an apartment together. 

That night there was a storm, rain pounding on the roof, lighting flashing in the sky, and then the thunder came. Patton was in the kitchen making cookies when he heard the first clap. He jumped a little as it startled him, but continued with the cookies. Logan and Roman were sitting at the table, Logan with a book and Roman with his sketchbook. That’s when Patton noticed that Virgil wasn’t there. 

“Where’s Virgil?”

“In his room last I checked” Logan said, not looking up from his book. 

Patton set down the bowl he was holding and went to Virgil’s room. He knocked on the door and got no response. He tried to open it and found it to be unlocked. He looked around but couldn’t see Virgil anywhere. He checked the bed, the closet, under the bed. He then checked the drawer of the nightstand and found him. He was a bat and was shaking. Patton slowly reached out a hand and Virgil climbed into it. 

“Wanna come chill in the kitchen with us?”

Virgil nodded and Patton took him to the kitchen. He sat him on the table and went back to making cookies. He put them in the oven, set a timer, then joined the others at the table. Virgil came up to him and climbed in his pocket. Patton didn’t understand why he liked the pocket so much when he was a bat, but he wasn’t complaining. 

They sat in silence except for the sounds of the storm. When the thunder would clap, Patton could feel Virgil jump. The timer when off causing the bat to jump. Patton carefully picked him up out of the pocket and sat him on the table again. He went over and got the cookies out of the oven, setting them on the counter to cool. He turned to see the Virgil had settled on Roman’s shoulder and was watching the other draw. Patton smiled at the scene. 

After a few minutes, Patton put the cookies on a plate and brought them to the table. He sat them in the center and picked one up for himself. He watched as Logan and Roman grabbed one. Virgil flapped his wings, landing right next to the plate. He struggled, but managed to grab one. They all ate their cookies and sat in relative silence. That was when Patton noticed the rain had died down. 

He grabbed his phone and looked at the weather. The storm had passed. He showed the radar to Virgil and saw the little bat smile. He flew to the empty chair before changing back to his human form. He grabbed the cookie and finished it.

“Thanks, all of you”

“Not a problem, doom and gloom. We love you”

“Indeed”

“Of course we do!”

Virgil let a small smile form on his face. He grabbed another cookie and took a bit of it. Patton smiled back at him before doing the same. Patton loved them all and just wanted them to all be happy. If that meant spending storms this way? Then he was definitely ok with this.


End file.
